


In the Middle

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Aziraphale has another break-in.---June 1st. Fairy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 35





	In the Middle

The sound reminded him of an old clock being repaired, yet he knew it couldn’t be farther from the truth. In all honesty, the noise was familiar, he had heard it before, there was no denying the alertness that came from the back of his mind after the memory was triggered. Something was out of place, though.

He heard the window open, followed by a hissed exclamation.

Aziraphale, principality of Eden’s gate, tiptoed to the other room in such silence he might as well have floated there. 

The trespasser, however, wasn’t as careful and had opened the window enough to pass most of his body, yet, somehow, he didn’t seem to know how to get his other leg inside the back of the bookshop. He hissed at the said leg.

“Crowley,” called the angel, scaring both demon and his leg, making both fall face-first on the wooden floor.

“I’m free,” mumbled the fallen one from the ground, his head shot up, “Hey, angel.”

“What are you doing here?” Aziraphale questioned, rushing towards the window to close it, “We’re quarantined.”

“No one saw me,” said the demon getting up, misstepping before he managed to remember he had to actually stand in both feet.

“Are you drunk?” frowned the principality.

“Most definitely,” smirked Crowley shaking his head.

Aziraphale’s hand went to the other’s red hair, the movement made the demon freeze in place, “Your hair… It’s longer than last time.”

“You don’t like it?” the face he made had the angel regretting having said anything.

“No, it’s not that at all. It’s just… Unusual, I haven’t seen you wear it like this since Warlock was born. That’s all.”

“Alright,” said the demon, shifting, “May I stay here? I ordered us food, really don’t wanna spend the quarantine alone. We could only be allowed to go out on Christmas for all I know.”

“Good Heavens, I hope not!” replied the principality, “You said you ordered something?”

“Yes, I was ready to go off with the fairies, opened this nice wine I had and I thought I’d rather get shitfaced here. I mean, we’ve just survived the end of the world, made a real mutiny of two… Creatures. What is a virus for us, am I right?” his smirk was weird, “Right? And I bought from that local pastry shop you like, you know, supporting small business and stuff? So I just popped in.”

“Broke in, in fact. I was starting to think the boys were back,” the angel commented.

“No. I don’t mind the cake, though. Or just watching you eat it, really.” he shrugged, “You can always just, you know, keep an eye on me so I don’t tempt anyone.”

The principality blinked, “Of course, that would definitely be a good thing to do,” a small smile appeared on his features, lighting it up, and making the demon’s shoulders go slack. Aziraphale gestured inviting his companion to the other room, “Do tell me, did you see anyone outside?”

“Not really,” replied the demon, swaying his way to where he knew the sofa was, “humans got surprisingly obedient. Here, at least.” he sank to the sofa as if he was boneless, laying on it. He rose his head to face the angel, “Angel, could you…?”

“What?”

“Come over here.”

Aziraphale frowned but complied.

“Now sit down. Thank you,” he laid his head on the angel’s lap, “Much better. Now, what was I saying? Right! Humans. I saw one or two boys in a car, they really were just honking at anyone they saw wandering around.”

The angel chuckled, “I’d say they’re doing a good thing,” his hand wandered through the red hair.

“Any costumers?”

“You wouldn’t believe the people who came to check if the shop was open!”


End file.
